Understanding
by The Rain Child
Summary: Upon study of the choices we are daily encouraged to make, and much time snatched out of the hands of school...The Rain Child has returned with a short little story about choices and consequences.


Rain Child: One-shot AU. Don't ask why it was written...I just wrote it, okay? Reviews would be loved, but are not necessary.

I don't own Golden Sun. Never have, never will.

And if you like what I write, I'd absolutely be thrilled if you read my story, Unrequited!

* * *

_Understanding_

Tears were useless. NaClH2O, though the scientific composition of tears, couldn't possibly be all it contained—no, part of the soul leaked out of the ducts with the saltwater that had to power to move people and sting one's face as they trickled down, piercing the heart. But what could be done? Nothing. She could wish she'd never met him-but she had and it was useless to hope otherwise. Wiping away her tears, she carefully covered the stains left behind with power and began to place make-up upon the rest of her face. There, now none would know of her weeping. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Jenna left the sanctity of her room for the semi-crowded hall of people who under her, and then into the large room of people waiting to discover what her decision was.

"Were the rumors true?"

"Who will be the one to continue the kingdom on?"

"Are you really abdicating?"

Silly questions, brought about by the confused times. Four kingdoms, each for an element were now in power, and her decision had seemed simple enough—to take a break and vacation in the other three kingdoms. The problem was more of getting away from the havoc of being one of those who helped to govern one of the four republics that had so been separated and segregated as long as she remembered. It was an odd system of government they'd set up, something between republic and monarchy-those who governed were succeeded not by others voted, but their children. But that's beside the point.

In the end it had been through the help of a friend she'd been raised with by birth, whose brother had been considered a good match for her but was refused for reasons that were understandable. Unlike a few bitter fathers who'd watched their castles in the sky be toppled over, Kay had understood why Jenna had refused, and the two were fast friends. Indeed, it was conversation with her that led to curiosity that led to actually coming up with the idea to go to the other three countries. It had taken lots of talking to and diplomatic discussion (in other words begging of their fathers) to get permission, but the two Mars Adepts had gained it nonetheless.

* * *

The first six months that followed-three for both Mercury and Jupiter-had been amazingly enjoyable, and the two women still continued to correspond with friends from both places. It had all passed in a blur, though the names and faces stuck out to Jenna like those of her family. Ivan and Sheba: kin to each other and fast friends despite the occasional creepy mind reading. Mia and Picard: She had laughed at Mia's insistent wish to meet Kay's brother; and Picard's insistence that they both stay longer, but no, that couldn't do. Kay had teased her for ages about that one.

The best for last truly, cliché or no, fit both Jenna's and Kay's opinion of visiting the Republic of Venus. Greens and golds were vibrant everywhere throughout, giving off the Impression of the beginnings of summer to both women. Dancing every night and general celebration of the goodness of harvest yet to come was everywhere as spring did indeed meld into the warm days of summer. It had been at such a celebration, thrown by the senators, that their star-crossed fates had collided...

* * *

The music was haunting almost, changing abruptly from light to slow and solemn in a pattern that Jenna found highly enjoyable as she stood watching her Kay dance with Felix, who happened to be of distant kin to Jenna. It was nice to have a friend who agreed with her on such things, but Jenna couldn't help but feel an edge of envy in her own voice as the girl returned from dancing with the man and nearly chattered Jenna's ear off as the night waned on. Brown eyes flickered about the crowd while half-listening to her friend's redundant speech, picking out people she remembered. Ah, there he was! A hint of a smile crossed her placid face as she watched the man saunter among the crowds, greeting friends here and there, accepting a dance or two, all with simple politeness. From what she was able to remember despite the incoming of music on both ears and talking into one, Jenna was pretty sure she remembered seeing the blonde shadowing one of the officials-structural resemblance suggested they were blood-kin, probably father and son. What startled her was that his aimless path seemed to be going in a circuitous yet distinct path towards something or someone.

"Jenna! Mars' breath, aren't you listening to me!?" Kay inquired loudly, waving her face in front of her friend. Snapped back to reality, Jenna nodded and turned, giving her attention halfway back to Kay, but had lost track of one she'd been watching. Kay chattered on for a few moments longer and stopped suddenly, grinning as she told Jenna,

"I do believe you should be turning around." Raising eyebrows, the brown-haired Adept did so, confused until her eyes caught up with her neck and she noted the one standing in front of her.

"You've been standing here most of the night, and yet you're a guest in our land. Surely you didn't think you could come to Republic of Venus without getting a taste of why ours is the fairest of the four?" He joked, voice mild and warm-hearted. There was passionate love for his country below the way he spoke in jest of the festival, and the statement succeeded in earning him a smile from Jenna.

"Fairest? I doubt that. However, you are welcome to try and prove me wrong." Jenna bantered, accepting the offered lead into the dance-a merry waltz that seemed to echo the joyful season Venus most loved-the late spring, in which everything was still in blossom, but warm enough to be out late into the night that dusted everything with silvery starlight and the pale golden bath of moonlight upon the trees and the lights. Her feet moved in time with the music, catching on easily despite her propensity for loosing time whilst dancing. Much idle chatter was spoken at first, of the differences of kingdoms and other. Yet, as the danced began to draw to a close the man who had informed her that his name was Isaac shushed her.

"This is the truest part of the song, you know? It's an old song...one our officials love. That's why it's played so often. Nearly as often as its successor, which I'm sure they'll be—" He hesitated, craning his neck to listen, and continued,

"Yes, that's it. This one is a favorite of just about everyone-it's a love ballad. They say that the first time you dance it with someone without being forced is the same someone you'll be bound to, but that's all foolishness. It's simply a moving song."

He tried to sound reassuring, but his blue eyes contained the same faith and passion and love for his homeland that Jenna found it hard to take it at his word. After all, the space among the field was mostly cleared except for couples that looked to have known each other forever. Except for she and Kay, they probably had.

He had lied when he had made the understatement that the song was beautiful. Rather, it was rapturous in its tone and melody, giving one the image of singing stars and awe-inspiring things. The dancing closed with this final piece, and couples regretfully split to return to their homes as dawn began to approach-indeed, a tinge of white-pink had crossed the horizon, and with little more than a good-bye Jenna rejoined her friend Kay, who had finally fallen silent, other than a mischievous smirk that crossed her face every time she glanced at Jenna. Dismissing it-Jenna was exhausted-for now, both went to their separate rooms and fell into the bliss of dreamless sleep brought on by exhaustion.

Or at least, momentarily. Jenna did dream, and the dreams caused her to chuckle nervously upon waking. All of them involved the blonde-haired friend of hers, and ended with professions of undying love. A tinge of pink crossed her face to even acknowledge her newfound infatuation, and it was with wearied annoyance that she finally asked Kay,

"What is so funny? You keep smirking over towards me like I've done something!"

Kay smiled cheerfully, "Oh, nothing. It's just I've never seen you so dumbstruck by anyone since, well, never."

"Dumbstruck? By Isaac? Pah! If anyone's got an obsession, it's you." Jenna countered immediately, feeling oddly defensive, "You danced with him thrice and yet he was all you could talk of. You don't see me doing that!"

"Denial." Kay replied smugly and returned to her breakfast.

* * *

And denial it was, but Jenna would be the first to say it wasn't. After all, how likely, even in the setting of a castle, that two people would bump into each other constantly, and would rarely spend less than an hour in polite yet bantering speech, each returning with a stone-set face, reminded of their own duty. The months whizzed by, and as the final month of their stay opened and the first week of those final ones resided in the past, Jenna found herself growing frustrated often with Kay, who would cheerfully announce daily Felix's acceptance to go back with them so that she might return back with him once permission of her father was gained. Soon thereafter, without fail, she would inquire as to what had occurred between Isaac and her, but Jenna would say little and tell the truth,

"We've talked of little but things such as music and minor politics."

Kay would snort, but continue in her business, and after a few moments Jenna would give in and ask,

"Why?"

"You mean to tell me he's never spoken of you staying or him coming?"

"Of course not. We're not lovesick fools like you and Felix."

"Hah. You get all soft-featured when he walks by. You're in love and denying it every step of the way. Just wait." Kay would tell her every day, and Jenna ignored it every time-nothing would happen, nothing could happen...

Especially upon the demand they make all haste back to their beloved homeland, as Jenna's father was ill, and while they had yet to fear the worst, there was always the possibility. Kay and Jenna decided they would stay three more days, and then head back, so as to have ample preparation time.

The first two of those days passed in a blur, of all packing and reviewing their duties if Jenna was to succeed her father anytime soon. There was no time for coy remarks with Isaac, and Jenna began to fear she would leave without even saying good-bye. Not to mention the little detail Jenna had not bothered to share with Kay the day before the distressing letter arrived. True, there had been no serious talk of plans, but it was important all the less.

* * *

"If we weren't stuck in politics, and you weren't a Mars Adept, would you marry me?" He'd spoken with a grin, joking obviously, but something in his eyes told Jenna he was somewhat serious.

"If I were a horrid Venus Adept such as yourself I'd follow you even to the barren wastelands of Jupiter Rock." Jenna jested, ignoring the question it posed underneath.

"What about if things were as they are?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yes, I did."

"Would you?"

"Perhaps." Was the coy answer-to speak honestly would mark courtship, and Jenna had enough pragmatic sense left to lie. She wished to nod and hug him, say she would follow him as she had jested she would, but no, that would be wrong. He nodded then, looking downtrodden as he walked away.

* * *

"Jenna? You there?" Evening had dawned beautifully, and as Jenna finished stacking her hair behind her head in a simplistic bun for their send-off dinner. A red dress framed her strong frame modestly, and he seemed to choke on his words upon entry.

"You have something to tell me, or are you here to gape my like my friend's dense-minded brother?" Jenna asked, a hint of venom embedded in her impatience to be off. A slightly wounded look crossed his face, but Isaac told her simply,

"If you don't mind being late, yes. You're leaving tomorrow...and I'm sick of not knowing where we stand."

Jenna started, hand dropping away from the pin she'd been using to hold her hair in place.

"If we speak the truth now, we can't go back. Either way, I'll have to leave, and chances are, your accompanying me despite the fact you are not akin to me won't sit well."

"No, but does that matter? I can't change the fact I love you." Isaac blurted out uncharacteristically, immediately readying to leave with a murmured apology.

"Neither can I, Isaac, but I have to go back. That's how things work. Duty to country over personal happiness." Jenna told him with a stone face that stared into the mirror, trying to keep hot tears from spilling over. She couldn't cry now-her eyes would get puffy and people would stare upon her entry. Shaking her head, Jenna sighed and turned to Isaac.

"Come on, we're going to be late. We can talk about this later."

Isaac shook his head, placing his hands on her shoulders firmly, but with gentleness.

"There is no later. Our time is up. We have tonight and then you leave my life forever."

"No, no, surely you've got a brother. You could come!" Jenna entreated, serious with him for once in a rare moment, the fiery passion of the Mars Adept showing through.

"No. I am the only child. If I leave, there will be no other for a long time. We have tonight, and that is all." Isaac told her, and moved to kiss her.

Jenna took the kiss with want, but the ringing of the dinner bell stopped things and both moved for dinner, Jenna taking one entrance and Isaac the other-no point in starting gossip before leaving.

* * *

They spoke to each other naught the whole dinner, but rather to friends of a more casual nature. Kay was still aglow with the new that Felix would be coming with them, and noticed her friend's depression little in the state of things. Overall, there is little to report about the farewell dinner that you cannot guess. The meal was standard, the speeches typical, the shaking of hands customary, the dismissal time half and hour later than planned. Rather, it was the events following that were of interest.

Packing away the last of her things, Jenna left out her travel dress and tied about her waist a night robe to cover her sleeping clothes. Her brown hair was down, and the pins scattered about the table counter. Tomorrow she would return home, and things would sort out. She continued to lie to herself in such a way, pretending that she was merely infatuated and had not allowed herself to do something as foolish as falling into the pain known as love. She was a scant seventeen years, eighteen when autumn rolled around--love was something that there were many more years to learn. That much was true, yet the brown-haired Adept felt in her heart that the pain would never go away.

"What? No last good-bye?" That voice. It was him, of course, and a shiver raced across her spine. Remaining stiff, Jenna shrugged absently.

"It would be easier if there weren't problems..."

Isaac sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I wish I could tell you I'd come with you, but I can't. We've both got responsibilities, and you know it."

Jenna nodded, careful to keep from crying. There would be plenty of time for that on the trip home. No, instead she ended up allowing the rest of her emotions to release unintentionally, arms thrown about the man she loved and would see again only from a distance. A brief kiss that was their last occurred, and with soft-spoken good-byes they parted.

* * *

There were no letters written to the other. Nothing. Her father's condition had worsened, and the man had passed on. The grief so much destroyed his wife that she soon followed him to the grave, leaving, as the Republic of Mars had worried, an eighteen-year-old to take their place as an official. Still wearing the black garb for morning she made her first speech, one about placing duty to the common good over all but family, and strangely enough, the crowd was moved by the simplistic, twenty-minute speech. The rumors had flown about for ages about a youthful affair in one of the other countries, but she moved stoically on and proved an effective leader, even despite the controversial marriage to Kay's brother Garet in the end. It was a marriage of convenience on both sides, as both knew the other had a love they would never see. Duty produced a healthy child, and things moved on.

Things always keep moving. The clock keeps ticking, with or without you.

_Fine_

* * *

Well...Review? Come on, prove to me I'm not forgotten!


End file.
